They're Not Gonna Get Akatsuki
by The Quiet Shadow XVII
Summary: Uhm, random drabble about the Akatsuki. Based off the song "Not Gonna Get Us" by Tatu. Uhm... yaoi, SasoDei, KakuHida KakuHi, KakuHidan , KisaIta, PeinKonan


This was totally random and inspired by an amv on YouTube. It was called Akatsuki-Not Gonna Get Us.

I forgot to get the link… so yeah.

Sorry if I get things wrong, because Kishimot is fucking up the manga so bad that I don't even bother to read it anymore, thus me not having that much knowledge on Pein and Konan's pasts.

Plus, this is a FANfiction, you know, my own interpretation of what happened. And, for my own reasons, the Akatsuki are more of non-evil runaway outcasts who are misunderstood.

Enjoi.

~x~

Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us!

Pein looked at his best friend and smiled slightly. She looked at him uncertainly.

"Pein?" asked Konan.

"Konan," he said, grabbing her hands. "Let's run away and make a family of our own. Oucasts from different villages like us who need a family."

Konan looked at him, her eyes wide."What about the Rain Village elders and ANBU?"

"They're not gonna get us," he replied, kissing her on the lips.

She blushed lightly and kissed him back.

_Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us_

"Let's make a promise," said Konan. "We're gonna run. Nothing can stop us. Nothing will separate us, right?"

"Right," replied Pein, grabbing her hand and setting off.

_Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you_

Konan smiled at the laughter and voices around her. They were home, the Akatsuki, in a place beyond the clouds and over the mountains. Sasori, a puppeteer, loved to take long walks with his partner, Deidara, an ex-terrorist, on roads that are empty.

The Akatsuki, a family. They had been together for several years now, and neither Pein or Konan had ever regret that decision to leave their respective villages.

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not..)  
They're not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us..  
(Not gonna get us)  
They're not gonna get us (gonna get us, gonna get us!)  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us, gonna get us._

_Not gonna get us  
NOT GONNA GET US, GONNA GET US!  
(Not gonna get us)  
Get Us, get us..  
(Not gonna get us)  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us_

Deidara laughed as he and Sasori ran, like two thirteen year olds running from a prank, which was halfway true. The two, both seventeen(1), ran from the crazy man that had the fruit stand, leading him away from the direction of Akatsuki's permanent hideout. Sasori had seen a homeless teenager, around fourteen on the side of the road and Deidara had noticed the fruitstand. They had wordlessly came up with the plan to steal some fruits for the poor boy.

Now, the boy was in sight. He had raven black hair pulled into a loose ponytail that fell across his back and onyx eyes(2). As they passed him, Deidara grabbed the boy's arm, handed him the fruit as they ran, and returned that hand the the palm of Sasori's.

Now, about six villagers were chaing them.

"Nothing can stop us now, Danna, un!" said Deidara. "Not now 'cause I love you, un."

He smiled widely as Sasori began to blush.

"I love you too, Deidara," he said.

_We'll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us_

Hidan latched himself onto Kakuzu's arm.

"Kuzu, let's run away for the night," said Hidan softly.

Kakuzu smiled, because when Hidan didn't swear, he really meant it.

"Night will guard us from offending villagers," said Kakuzu, looking at the silver-haired zealot.

Suddenly, Kakuzu swept Hidan off his feet and left their spot in front of the hideout's entrance. They rushed ahead and were pleased to see that the crossroads were empty.

"They're not gonna get us," sighed Hidan, pulling Kakuzu's face down, pulling down his mask,and kissing him softly.

_My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand,  
They don't understand us_

"Kisame, I love you," said Itachi, blushing slightly.

"I-I love you too, 'Tachi," replied Kisame, smiling. "Always and forever. Just you and me. Nothing is important."

"I'm never going back there," said Itachi, closing his eyes and leaning into the larger blue man.

"It's fine to feel that way, Itachi," said Kisame, kissing the top of the raven's head. "They don't understand us."

"I know, 'Same," agreed Itachi quietly. "They never have and they never will."

Kisame smiled into his younger lover's hair.

_Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us (gonna get.. get us.)  
Not gonna get us (gonna get.. gonna get..)  
Not gonna get us, gonna get us..  
Not gonna get us_

"Zetsu-san!" cried Tobi, hugtackling the plant-man, but that didn't exaclty go as planned.

His lips crashed into Zetsu's so they were kissing, but instead of Zetsu pushing him away, he just pulled the maskless boy closer.

"Tobi-koi," purred his white half as his black half smiled, surprisingly.

"Uhm, Tobi is sorry, Z-Zetsu-san," Tobi muttered, blushing.

"Don't worry, Tobi," said his black half.

"We've loved you for a while," agreed his white half.

"Don't worry," said his black half soothingly. "They're not gonna get us. So what if we look like a lollipop and a plant. Love comes in a bunch of different forms…."

With that, he pulled Tobi into another kiss.

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not gonna get us)  
They're not gonna get us, gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not gonna get us)  
Not gonna get us, get us  
Not gonna get us, get us  
Not gonna get us_

Pein smiled at the results of Akatsuki. His friends, his family. He loved them all dearly, Konan the most, though she didn't know.

"Konan," he said softly.

"Yes, Pein?" she asked.

"I-I love you."

Konan blushed, then smiled.

"I love you, too."

~x~

I enjoyed writing that one. It was loads of fun, though a little blah. But hey! No deaths! –is proud-


End file.
